


kiss me

by lehnshxrrs



Series: dumb stuff for alex [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles in glasses, M/M, chess board involvement bc alex, jess holla at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnshxrrs/pseuds/lehnshxrrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erik first catches Charles with glasses on, he's entirely sure that Charles never meant for Erik to catch him in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me

When Erik first catches Charles with glasses on, he's entirely sure that Charles never meant for Erik to catch him in them.

Charles nearly falls out of his chair with a startled gasp and knocks over a few chess pieces from the table in front of him when Erik approaches him in his study.

"Erik! I," Charles yanks the glasses off his nose and perches them atop his head. "I was just reading, how did you manage to sneak up on me?" And they both know the answer, it's nearly midnight and Charles' eyes are glassy, tired. "What did you need?" Charles asks finally.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't asleep in here, again." Erik answers easily. "How long have you had glasses?" Charles flushes pink.

"They're just for reading, my friend, I don't like to wear them otherwise." And oh, what a shame that is, Charles looks gorgeous either way but Erik's already growing a little partial to the image of Charles curled around a book, wide black frames pushed up his nose, a stark contrast to pale skin. Erik feels Charles poking around his mind, smirks when Charles' blush deepens.

"You really think I look good in these?" Charles asks hesitantly, pulling the glasses back on as if for emphasis. Erik feels Charles push hesitantly into his mind again, two fingers to his temple, pulling the glasses slightly crooked, and Erik lets himself look. He watches the way Charles' eyelashes brush his brow bones. Catches that the clear plastic around the bottom of the frames allows for Erik to see the blush in Charles' cheeks to spread toward his ears and neck.

Erik sits in the chair opposite Charles and tucks his hand under his chin, letting Charles read him as he appreciates Charles in glasses. The bow of Charles' lips parts around a gasp and Erik is done just looking. He leans across the chess table and curls his fingers in the collar of Charles' jacket, pushing those glasses askew when Erik presses their mouths together. Erik pulls Charles across the chess table into his lap, fallen rooks and knights forgotten. Charles is flushed red down to the collar of his shirt, hand still curled around the back of Erik's neck. Erik cups a hand around Charles' jaw, the other curling around Charles' hipbone.

"So I take it you like the glasses?" Charles asks, voice meant to be teasing but coming out breathless. Erik doesn't answer, instead pulling Charles in for another kiss, pulling Charles' bottom lip with his teeth until Charles whines softly. Erik mouths down to Charles's neck and grins against the skin there when Charles tilts his head back and pants to the ceiling, glasses slipping up his nose again.

The next time Erik catches Charles with glasses on, he's entirely sure it's not an accident. Charles blushes pink when he hears Erik's rather loud thoughts and subconsciously rubs the hickey on his collarbone hidden under his sweater. Yeah, Erik likes the glasses.


End file.
